hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Feitan
|movie debut = |arc =Genei Ryodan Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = Meteor City |birthday = |age = |height =155 cm |weight = 45 kg |bloodtype =O |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Transmuter |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is one of the 9 founding members of the Phantom Troupe. He is currently the interim leader of the Troupe. Appearance Feitan is a small, short man with slanted, sharp eyes and a medium length, middle parted haircut. He wears a black robe with a raised collar which covers the lower half of his face. There is a skull and crossbones logo printed on the front of his collar and on the back of his robe. Feitan is a ruthless killer and has a very cold personality. He does not care about family or friends, except for his fellow members in the Phantom Troupe. The person he seems to get along with the most is Phinks, as the two of them are often seen together, both in and out of combat. He is also close to all members of the troupe except Hisoka Background Feitan, Chrollo Lucilfer, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Shalnark, Pakunoda, and Uvogin were all abandoned by their parents and grew up in Meteor CityVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.612004 Databook, p.133. Sometime in the past they formed a gang of thieves with Chrollo being the leader. The gang later gained notoriety for its activities, which mainly involved stealing and killing, came to be known as the Phantom Troupe, and was joined by other members. His role in the gang is to fight on the front line and to torture captured enemies to extract information from them. Original members of the Phantom Troupe. jpg|Feitan (3rd from the left) and 6 other founding membersMachi and 5 other original members receiving Pakunoda's memories. jpg|Feitan and 5 other founding members Abilities As one of the combat-oriented members of the Phantom Troupe, Feitan is a formidable fighter. He is very fast, and despite his small build, is strong physically, evidenced by the fact that he is the 5th strongest arm wrestler in the TroupeVol 10, p.26. He has a cunning fighting style which involves the use of speed, a concealed sword and a concealed gun to take the opponent by surprise. Nen Feitan is also a powerful Nen user. His Nen type is Transmutation and his Nen ability is called Pain Packer (許されざる者 (パインパッカー) Unforgiven). It is a counter-attack ability which allows him to transform all the damage that the opponent has inflicted on him into scorching heat and send it back to them. Before using this ability Feitan has to cover his body with a heat-proof hooded robe conjured out of his aura. It is probable that Pain Packer has multiple applicationsVol 22, p.89, one of which is a technique called Rising Sun (太陽に灼かれて (ライジングサン) Burnt by the Sun) whereby Feitan turns the opponent's aura into a small fire ball and launches it into the air. The fire ball will then emit an intense heat, burning the opponent. The more damage Feitan takes, the more fiercely it burns. He killed Zazan with this technique Feitan's conjured heat-proof robe.jpg|Conjured heat-proof hooded robeFeitan's Pain Packer.jpg|Pain PackerFeitan's Rising Sun.jpg|Rising Sun Trivia *Feitan does not speak Japanese very well. He usually uses auxiliary words that other people rarely use. However, he seems to be fluent in Chinese, which he only switches to when he is really angry, such as when he fought Zazan.*The alternate names of his ability and technique are references to 2 movies, Unforgiven (1992) and Burnt by the Sun (1994). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greed Island players Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Phantom Troupe